icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/What is in YOUR fantasy world?
Well, everyone loves Cartoon's very famous Somnium series about a bunch of chat users being stuck in her own fantasy world. (It's awesome btw if you haven't read it go read it now I believe there's still some issues on popular blogs -------------------------------->this way If not just search for them yourself. Anyway, we all know what it's like in Cartoon's fantasy world, with the magic Sydney and cartoonnetwork characters and trees and the fountain of youth and her hometown and delicious food...yeah. But what's in yours? My fantasy world starts in a forest, where some of the characters from my stories enjoy staying. All of the characters from my stories The Witch Hunt and The Art of the Bow and Arrow are there....Which means there are murderous characters running about....But usually they're calmed down, realizing they can't kill anyone here (it's magic.) After the forest, there's a beach where you can take water-bending training, sand bending training, and swim. Then there's the sport courts, where you can play a normal sport or earth or fire or air bend :). Then there's the town Minsbury from The Witch Hunt, where at this point everyone's realized they're just in my imagination so they're not all up on killing witches. (There's houses you can stay in here.) After that there is a HUGE lake and lakehouses where you can find..... ... assorted Disney princesses. Ariel has two castles, her fathers back under the waterbending beach and one near here. Snow white has her tiny cottage (and the dwarves are there...), Cinderella's castle is up on the rocks, not far off from the lake shore is Pocahontas' village, Mulan's home, Rapunzel's tower, Belle's castle, Jasmine's castle (there's a lot of castles...yeah).... In the middle of the lake is an island that I can't tell you about yet ;). On the other side of the lake is Aurora's castle and Tiana's restaurant. Also Merida is not there yet cause I haven't seen that movie. ....Moving away from my obsession, we find ourselves near a theater, were they have Disney movies playing all the time (and with so many people here, there's always new movies and people wanting to see them). There's also another theatre playing all the movies I like (I like a lot of movies.) Next to the theater's is a giant library, with every book ever written. After about a mile of trek hiking through more woods we find ourselves in Hogsmeade, with a great view of Hogwarts (WHICH YOU CAN GO INSIDE) Then the world ends....For now ;) The inhabitants of my world are *All Characters from The Witch Hunt. Non-witches just stay in Minsbury unless they get bored. Witches are usually at Hogwarts or in the forest. *All Characters from The Art of the Bow and Arrow (AKA war of the children). Characters can be found everywhere. For main characters, Sarah is usually in the Disney areas or archery range at the sports place, Rosse and Drella enjoy the library, Luck is usually with Sarah or in Hogsmeade, Rayan practically sleeps at the sports place, Aryana can be found anywhere, and Andrea enjoys Minsbury the most for some reasons *Disney princesses and Families *Avatar the Last Airbender characters. LOK characters aren't here...yet ;) *Ace but I can't tell you why yet *Kyra Hart from Reba because I said so. *Harry Potter and friends *Katniss Everdeen and friends *Please don't kill me but the twilight characters are here too usually in the forest because they humor me ok. Oh and btw my favorite songs are the soundtrack to this place. ...That was partially embarrassing. Tell me what yours would be like...Humor me, please? Also if you were here in my fantasy world, where would you mostly hang out? Category:Blog posts